Se le apago la luz
by Melgamonster
Summary: Okita Sougo sale a pasar en su coche nuevo con su querida hermana, pero un hecho desafortunado pasa. [Completado] [Sad] [Leve Okikagu] [Leve HijiMitsu]
1. Chapter 1

**SE LE APAGO LA LUZ**

 **CAPÍTULO I**

Soy el capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi, Okita Sougo. Es lo que le respondí a una persona que me preguntó por mi identida cuando logré abrir los ojos. La cabeza me dolía y me punzaba.

Cuando logre reaccionar empuje a la personas que estaban encima de mi, logre distinguir unas sirenas de patrullas y ambulancias. Vi el automóvil que recién compré, gracias al esfuerzo de mi trabajo. Buscaba a mi hermana con la vista, era con la mujer quien quería estrenar ese auto deportivo negro, pero ya no quedaba nada de él, era sólo un acordeón.

Gire la vista un poco a mi derecha y la logre distinguirla, mi hermana yacía en el asfalto. Gasolina, su sangre y su cuerpo; se mezclaban en el suelo.

Me logró ver y sonrió. Después de eso sus ojos se cerraron, salí corriendo al lugar donde estaba. Varias personas me interrumpieron llegar hasta ella. Unos paramédicos ya iban a su auxilio.

Mis manos me temblaban, con dificultad me mantenía en pie. ¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar? ¿Qué es lo que le hice a mi hermana?


	2. Chapter 2

**SE LE APAGÓ LA LUZ**

 **CAPÍTULO II**

Después de cuatro años de arduo trabajo en el shinsengumi y haber aprobado el examen de manejo con excelentes calificaciones. Logré obtener un coche.

Era un auto negro deportivo del año, pagado íntegramente con mi salario, bueno, un porcentaje fue cargado a la tarjeta de crédito de Hijikata-san.

Cuando llegue al cuartel fui la envidia de todos. Pero eso no me importaba, la fecha de compra se encimaba con la visita de mi querida hermana, así que ella seria la primera en subirse al coche de copiloto.

Cuando llego al cuartel fue amigable con todos, pero yo quería que me prestara atención a mi para mostrarle mi nueva adquisición.

-¡Hermana! - La salude enseguida que salió al estacionamiento, donde Kondo-san, me había dejado un espacio reservado para mi automóvil.

-Sou-chan. -Ella me sonrió con su tierna sonrisa.

-Sougo, tienes el día libre, aprovechalo para llevar a una bella señorita a pasear.

-Muchas gracias Kondo-san -le agradecí con un tono completamente diferente al que suelo utilizar.

Le abrí la puerta a mi hermana, como el caballero que me educó. Después fui yo quién abordó la nave.

La lleve a distintos lugares para disfrutar juntos, desde una heladería hasta una feria, el día iba estupendo. Íbamos de regreso al cuartel ya era de noche.

-Sou-chan no creo poderte acompañar al cuartel, debo regresar al pueblo a seguir con mi tratamiento para ... -Su diálogo fue interrumpido por su tos. -Así que por favor llevame a la central del tren.

Utilizando el navegador GPS que traía integrado el automóvil, buscaba la ruta mas rápida a la central. Cuando se me ocurre una idea.

-Hermana y ¿si yo te llevo de regreso a casa?

Ella quedó sorprendida por mi reciente propuesta, solo me sonrió dejandome a mi disposición lo que hiciera.

Le sonreí de la misma forma que ella lo hizo, trace el camino a seguir con mi GPS.

-Hermana, dice que esta a cuarenta minutos de aquí. Ahora que tengo automóvil será más fácil vernos, podría irte a visitar cada vez que tenga día libre. Y así no te expones al aire contaminado de la capital.

-Me parece muy buena idea. -Se le veia la felicidad en el rostro, podríamos estar más tiempo juntos. -Pero ¿puedes manejar en estas condiciones?

-Claro hermana. -En realidad le mentí, era la primera vez que conducía de noche y en carretera, pero siempre hay una primera vez y más si voy con mi hermana, ¿Qué puede salir mal?

...

En la carretera, iba a 60 km/h, la velocidad no se sentía y muchos automovilistas me rebasaban. ¿Cómo podía dejar en vergüenza mi coche deportivo del año?

Así que empecé a acelerar. Setenta, ochenta, noventa, cien. La velocidad seguía sin sentirse, conforme pasaba los segundos, el tiempo que marcaba el GPS se iba reduciendo considerablemente.

El cabello de mi hermana se iba meciendo con el viento que entraba por las ventanas. Decidí acelerar un poco más, después de todo el camino era recto. Mi velocidad era 150 km/h, el camino despejado.

Al parecer mi hermana disfrutaba viaje se apreciaban la luna y las estrellas, sonreía al verlas.

Cuando de una cueva próxima sale un otro coche, iba con las luces apagadas e invadiendo el carril donde veníamos, intente frenar pero a la velocidad que venia no se podía.

Impactamos.

Mi cuerpo se quedó en el automóvil debido al cinturón de seguridad. Pero vi el cuerpo de mi hermana salir del vehículo por su ventana abierta.

Después de eso, quede inconsciente


	3. Chapter 3

**SE LE APAGÓ LA LUZ**

 **CAPÍTULO III**

* * *

Eso fue lo que declare ante el Ministerio Público, después de estar una noche detenido por ser partícipe de un accidente automovilístico y ser el único involucrado consciente, ya que el otro conductor murió en el impacto y mi hermana está gravemente en el hospital, o eso fue lo que me dijo el oficial de tránsito que me dejo en ese lugar.

Gracias a la ayuda de Kondo san el proceso fue más rápido y me dejaron salir, dado que los resultados del peritaje* determinaban que la culpa en el accidente la tuvo el otro conductor, sólo tendré que pagar una pequeña remuneración para cubrir los daños a propiedad pública.

Salí todo desganado de ese edificio gris, mi cara parecía la de un zombi. Kondo san e Hijikata san pasaron a recogerme, al parecer les habían anunciado que ya era libre.

—Sougo. — Me saludo Kondo san con su característico buen humor. Sólo lo salude, pude apreciar que drásticamente se deprimió. Vi que Hijikata se me acercó a decirle algo pero no oí que y después los tres nos subimos al automóvil.

Hijikata san empezó a conducir, yo iba ido viendo a la nada a través de la ventana. Salgo de mi trance cuando siento que el automóvil se detiene en frente de un restaurante, veo que mis dos acompañantes se bajan. Muy molesto imitó su acción y azotó la puerta.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? Mi hermana está en el hospital y me traen a este lugar —dije furioso mientras sostenía el pañuelo que rodeaba el cuello de Hijikata.

—Por mi te hubiera dejado en la calle cuando saliste del Ministerio Público —contesto Hijikata en el mismo tono que yo le hablé.

—Chicos cálmense —exclamo Kondo san preocupado —. Sougo fui yo quien le dijo a Toushi que viniéramos a este lugar, no has comido nada en más de 16 horas, así que primero come, para que cambies esa cara que traes y después vamos a ver todos juntos a Mitsuba dono.

Guarde la compostura sólo por el respeto que le tengo a Kondo san. Los tres nos adentramos a ese lugar y cada quien pidió su comida. Después de observar sus acciones pude notar que también estaban preocupados. Hijikata san no le puso mayonesa a su comida y Kondo san no fue corriendo tras la _anego_ cuando también entró al restaurante acompañada de la Yorozuya. Al pasar junto a nuestra mesa se nos quedaron viendo extrañados de nuestro inusual comportamiento.

Terminamos nuestros alimentos, Kondo san pagó todo y de vuelta estábamos en automóvil, esta vez sí fue viendo el camino y éste correspondía la ruta más rápido al hospital.

Al llegar nos atendieron muy bien, pues Kondo e Hijikata iban con el uniforme del Shinsengumi, pero nada más queríamos que nos indicaran la habitación de mi hermana, número 224**, terminación en cuatro eso no me da buena espina.

La puerta con el número indicado estaba enfrente de nosotros, fui yo quien la abrí y el primero en entrar. Mi hermana yacía sola en ese lugar. Tenía muchos aparatos conectados.

—Sou chan. —Pronunció mi nombre al verme junto de ella.

—Aquí estoy hermana. —Tome su mano y ella sonrió.

—Me alegra que estés bien

—Tú también te pondrás mejor, y para celebrar cuando te recuperes iremos al festival del picante

—Oh eso suena muy bien Souchan.

Noté que Kondo san me hacía unos gestos desde la puerta para que fuera con él.

—Descansa hermana, ahorita vuelvo. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

—Sí, unas papas con mucho picante —dijo sonriente con un brillo en sus ojos. —La comida del hospital es muy simple y no me dejan poner mi salsa tabasco.

—Veré que puedo hacer. —Le deposité un beso en la frente y salí de la habitación.

—Sougo, aquí está el doctor de Mitsuba dono, nos va a decir qué tal va. —Kondo san se oía muy animado, pero el doctor no mostraba las mismas facciones.

—La paciente Okita Mitsuba esta en fase terminal

—¿Qué? —Esto no podía estar pasando, mi querida hermana. —¿Cómo fue que pasó?

—Su enfermedad no tiene cura, a pesar de sus tratamientos que mantiene no parece hacerle alguna mejoría, además el accidente afecto más los órganos dañados por la enfermedad y eso acorto su tiempo de vida —respondió el doctor.

Volteé a ver a todos, los tres estábamos devastados, era claramente que yo más.

—Sougo, permíteme un tiempo con tu hermana. —Yo solo asentí con la cabeza. Hijikata san entro a la habitación y nos quedamos Kondo san y yo en el pasillo.

—Kondo san por favor permítame faltar al Shinsengumi hasta que mi hermana fallezca —hable mirando a la pared no tenía ánimos de dar la cara.

—Está bien Sougo, mientras tanto, ¿qué haremos con tu automóvil cuando salga del taller?

—Lo donó al Shinsengumi, no quiero que me recuerde lo que le cause a mi hermana.

—Este bien, dile a Toushi cuando salga que me alcance en la patrulla.

—Si.

Espere afuera de la habitación pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo, abrí un poco la puerta para escuchar lo que decían.

—Solo quiero que la mujer que amo sea feliz —escuche decir a Hijikata.

—¿Quieres que yo sea feliz Toushiro san, lo que restan de mis días?—le preguntó mi hermana, no lo escuche responder. Pero creo que fue con la cabeza. —Acércate, quiero decirte algo.

Me imaginó que Hijikata san le hizo caso. Como no se oía nada me asome por la puerta, pude ver la imagen de ellos dos besándose. Interrumpiría esa escena, de no ser que mi hermana se encuentra en las últimas y desde siempre he sabido que se gustan.

—Muchas gracias Toushiro san, ha hecho a esta mujer muy feliz

—Eh si, nos vemos luego. Tengo que ir a trabajar.

—Da lo mejor de ti. Ah y una cosa más, cuida a Souchan de mi parte.

—No hables como si te estuvieras despidiendo, es de mal augurio. Nos vemos luego.

Deje de espiar y fui por el encargo de mi hermana a una máquina expendedora. Y me encontré a Hijikata antes de que saliera del hospital.

—Disfruta a tu hermana

No me dio tiempo de responderle porque siguió su camino, regrese a la recámara donde estaba.

Entré y ella estaba tranquilamente leyendo una revista.

—Sou chan —mencionó mi nombre con una enorme sonrisa

—Aquí esta lo que me pediste —le correspondí su sonrisa.

—Gracias

—¿Estas cómoda? ¿Quieres algo más?

—Estoy bien, gracias Souchan. ¿Tú ya comiste? No quiero que descuides tu alimentación por estar aquí en el hospital conmigo.

—Sí, antes de venir aquí desayune con Hijikata san y Kondo san.

—Oh ya veo, que bueno.

Empezó a comer sus papas súper picosas y todavía le echo salsa tabasco, creo entender porque Hijikata y ella se llevan tan bien, son muy raros en la comida. No había comido ni tres papas cuando empezó a toser muy fuerte incluso expulsaba sangre.

Alertado llame a la enfermera, estas llegaron enseguida. Me sacaron del lugar, pero yo antes escondí la evidencia de las papas.

Espere fuera de la habitación, apenas habían pasado diez minutos pero yo lo sentía una eternidad. Otros cinco más y una enfermera de complexión robusta me dejó pasar.

La imagen que vi de mi hermana era desgarradora, más aparatos conectados a su cuerpo, desde sus brazos hasta su nariz.

—Al parecer le queda poco tiempo —dijo esa enfermera.

Lo entiendo, ya no le queda poco tiempo con nosotros, la abrazo y me suelto a llorar como un niño chiquito.

—Ya Sou chan. No te preocupes pronto estaré mejor. —Me dijo con su característico tono de voz dulce.

—Hermana, por favor no mientas. Ambos sabemos la verdad —respondí con un tono simple, ella sólo me sonrió.

—¿Que te parece? Parezco una diana después de que ha sido utilizada para practicar, con todas estas agujas clavadas, ni siquiera sé para qué sirven cada uno de estos aparatos conectados a mi cuerpo. —Empezó a reír, creo que cuando uno está entre la vida y la muerte ya no le importa nada. Su risa fue contagiosa y yo también la imité.

—También te pareces al muñeco vudú de Hijikata san.[1] —Me uní a sus comparaciones

—¿Le haces vudú a Hijikata san? —cuestionó algo sorprendida, le confirme con la cabeza. —Con razón se queja mucho del dolor de espalda. —Se empezó a reír. —Deberías enseñarme, le haría a las vecinas chismosas del pueblo.

—Claro hermana, yo te enseñó. —Le sonreí

—Sou chan el día que yo llegue a faltar no descuides la casa por favor. Ve a visitarla de vez en cuando y si algún día formas una familia llévala a ese lugar. Es la herencia de nuestros antepasados, cuídala mucho.

—Claro hermana. —Tomé si mano y la bese.

(…)

Pasaron los días y mi hermana se veía mejor, pero me dijo el doctor que no me emocionara que en cualquier día podría tener una recaída peor y no ahí ya no podrían hacerle nada. Además de que día a día le fueron retirando las maquinas que le fueron colocadas cuando se puso grave.

Durante todo este tiempo que hemos pasado le enseñe a hacer muñecos vudú y ella misma se divertía haciendo maldades con el muñeco de Hijikata san, pero se cuándo no estaba presente se ponía a abrazarlo. Luego le contaba mis aventuras de misiones del Shinsengumi y alguna otra aventura que teníamos con los integrantes de la Yorozuya.

—Me gustaría conocerlos algún día, se oyen que son buenas personas.

—Hermana son unos vagos que no hacen nada productivo en el día.

—Aun así —dijo sonriente.

—Veré que día los puedo traer.

También los chicos del Shinsengumi venían a visitarnos, pero todos se retiraban una hora antes de que terminara el tiempo de poder estar dentro del hospital, para que durante ese momento Hijikata san y mi hermana pudieran estar como jóvenes enamorados que eran. Yo también me retiraba por ese rato, si eso hacia feliz a mi hermana estaba bien.

Después de tanta insistencia de mi hermana, le cumplí el capricho de traer a la Yorozuya, procure hacerlo antes de la llegada del Shinsengumi para que no hubiera problemas y no perturbaran la paz de mi hermana.

—Oh Souchiro kun, que bella es tu hermana —dijo _danna._

—Cierto, tu hermosa hermana no se parece nada a ti, sádico —le siguió la china.

—Chicos compórtense, buenos días Okita san, nosotros somos la Yorozuya y hacemos cualquier encargo que podamos cumplir por dinero.

—Oh suena un trabajo muy interesante —respondió mi hermana.

—Mitsuba nee, ¿Qué se siente tener un sádico de hermano? —interrogo la china.

—¿Sádico? —pregunto mi hermana confundida.

—Sí, alguien que le gusta maltra… —No la deje continuar le tape la boca.

—¿Gustan algo de la máquina expendedora? —pregunte para cambiar el tema.

—Unas papas súper picantes —dijo mi hermana alegremente.

—Leche de fresa —solicitó _danna_ con un brillo peculiar en los ojos.

—No gracias Okita san.

—China me acompañaras —le ordene.

—Tienes una buena hermana —comento la china entre el camino.

—Sí, lo es. Lástima que está en fase terminal —dije sin muchos ánimos.

—¿Fase terminal? Lo siento mucho. Aprovéchala lo más que puedas.

Después de decir eso ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar, es como si nos entendiéramos con nuestro silencio. Regresamos a la habitación y desde fuera se oían las fuertes risas y las grandes platicas que tenían esos tres.

—Ese día el shogun termino desnudo corriendo por las calles de Kabuki cho% —termino de relatar _danna_ cuando habíamos llegado

—Oh el Shogun suena una persona muy buena —comento mi hermana.

—Sí, Sho chan es muy accesible incluso yo conozco a su hermanita y me deja jugar con ella dentro del castillo —se unió a la plática alegremente la china.

—Oh que interesante Kagura chan.

—Inclusive yo he sido su guardaespaldas

—Oh Sou chan eso suena un trabajo muy pesado, proteger a la princesa de la nación.

—Pero tu hermano es muy fuerte, y no tiene problemas con ello. — Ella solo sonrió.

—Mitsuba dono ya llegamos —dijo alegremente Kondo san al momento de entrar a la habitación, al parecer llegaron antes de lo estimado.

—Oh quien dejo entrar a un gorila y a los perros del gobierno. Pensé que estos lugares no permitían animales —comento _danna_.

—¿A quién le dices animales estúpido con permanente natural? —perdió los estribos Hijikata san y ya estaba en frente de _danna_ con su característico choque de frentes

—Oh cierto tu eres un adicto a la mayonesa.

—Oh Toushiro san, nunca te había visto perder la rectitud tan rápido —comento mi hermana entre risas.

—Oh Mitsuba —dijo Hijikata san recuperando su compostura y sonrojándose un poco.

—Oh ya veo lo que pasa aquí —dijeron _danna_ y la china al mismo tiempo. —A Toushi le gusta Mitsuba, a Toushi le gusta Mitsuba —cantaron mientras hacían un ridículo baile tomándose de las manos y dando vueltas alrededor de Hijikata.

—No molesten a Toushi ni a Mitsuba dono —intento poner orden Kondo san.

—Cállate estúpido gorila —respondieron los dos y eso lo único que hizo es que Kondo san se fuera a la emo esquina.

Mi hermana paso un día divertido entre risas y loqueras de la Yorozuya y Shinsengumi juntos.

(...)

Todas las noches me quedaba a dormir con ella en su habitación en el piso, pero después de tantas me dolía la espalda por la incomodidad del suelo.

—Sou chan, deberías ir con el Shinsengumi para que descanses mejor —. Me recomendó mi hermana —No quiero que descuides tu salud por estar conmigo.

—Pero hermana, prometí quedarme contigo.

—Sou chan no te preocupes una noche ¿Qué puede pasar?

Así que como mi hermana me lo sugirió partí junto con el Shinsengumi al cuartel, realmente fue muy placentero descansar en mi futon a diferencia del frio piso.

Después de dormir cómodamente me desperté tarde, algo que reclame a mis superiores con un disparo de mi bazoka.

—Pero Sougo no te despertamos porque te veías placenteramente descansando. —dijo en su defensa Kondo san.

—Bueno ya me retiro con mi hermana.

Emprendí camino al hospital, pero antes de eso pase a comprar unos pastelillos y le pedí que los bañaran en salsa tabasco para que hicieran feliz a mi hermana.

A penas iba pisando el hospital cuando me encontré con Hijikata san y Kondo san muy preocupados.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Cuando acabas de salir del cuartel nos hablaron del hospital de que Mitsuba dono se había puesto en estado crítico. Salimos para ver si te encontrábamos, pero no te vimos así que nos venimos directamente al hospital y no habías llegado —explico Kondo san.

Le deje los pasteles a Kondo san y salí corriendo a la habitación de mi hermana, no tenía paciencia para esperar el elevador así que subí lo más rápido que pude las escaleras. Cuando estaba frente a mí la puerta con el 224, tome el aire que me hacía falta, después de haberlo perdido mientras subía lo más rápido que podía.

Una vez con mi respiración tranquilizada me adentre a la habitación. Mi hermana yacía en la cama con los ojos cerrados, ya sin ningún aparato conectado a su cuerpo.

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse volteo a verme y extendió su mano, yo corrí para alcanzarla. Una vez junto de ella me acaricio mi rostro, yo sentía las lágrimas brotar de mis ojos.

—No llores Souchan, estoy orgullosa de ti —dijo sonriente, y esa fue la última sonrisa que me dedico mi hermana antes de irse para siempre.

 **FIN**

* * *

.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

*Investigación de las causas del accidente y determina de quien es la culpa

\+ El cuatro en japones se dice "Shi" que también es una forma en la que se pronuncia el kanji de muerte.

[1] Referencia al episodio 20 de la primera temporada del anime, donde Sougo viste de blanco y clava el muñeco vudú de Hijikata en el árbol

% Referencia al capítulo donde Gintoki y los demás le hacen de cabareteras y el shogun terminan desnudo por jugar al juego del Shogun. Capítulo del manga 127-128

* * *

.

* * *

 **N/A: Es un fic sad, demasiado sad para lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir. Pero bueno a mí me gusto. El arco de Mitsuba es el arco que más me duele y me gusta (a veces soy masoquista) porque se ven Soukun y Toushi de una manera poco inusual en el manga/anime.**

 **Espero capten el mensaje del fic, no debe manejar a velocidades muy altas ya que limitan el tiempo de reacción. Hay un dicho conocido por donde vivo que dice "** _ **Más vale una hora tarde que un minuto de silencio"**_ **. Así que cuídense al manejar, su familia los espera.**

 **Pd: este fic esta basado en la canción "** _ **Se le apagó la luz"**_ **de Alejandro Sanz, según esa canción fue un hecho verídico, y yo desde cuando tenia ganas de convertirlo en un fic con mi pareja de hermanos favorita.**

 **Un nombramiento especial a ALMAPLATEADA ya que ella fue la única que comento el fic y me motivo a seguirlo escribiendo :3, gracias**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**

 **Comenten, me hacen muy feliz y me motiva a seguir escribiendo :D.**

 **Animense, ya confirmaron el anime y el regreso del Shinsengumi :D, eso me tiene fangirleando todo el día.**

 **Nos leemos luego :3**


End file.
